Dicky Harper
Dominic "Dicky" Harper was one of the Harper quadruplets and one of the protagonists in the Nickelodeon series Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. Dicky was the third quad born. He is also considered the “cool quad”. Dicky is portrayed by Mace Coronel. Personality Dicky Harper, also know as the ladies man or even the cool, easy-going one, is mainly the one hitting on all the ladies. He is also the one who puts the cool in school. Dicky really cares about his appearance and is shown to be dimwitted. He sometimes doesn't have much common sense and doesn't go with the flow. He really cares about his sister and brothers. Even though he's the one always getting himself in trouble he can handle anything that comes his way. Biography Dicky is the son of Anne Harper and Tom Harper. He's the third quad born, after Dawn and Ricky but before Nicky. Unlike the rest of the quads, Dicky doesn't usually have a strong opinion of his own because he considers himself cool and chill. Therefore he usually goes along with Dawn and Ricky's schemes. Unfortunately, he seems to have trouble understanding things most of the times and that causes a lot of the quads' plans to fail, leading to most of the quads' shenanigans. In "Quadcodile Dundee", Dicky becomes obsessed with Australia after learning so much about it from their new exchange student, Britt. So, Anne and Tom agree to send him to Australia for a student exchange program. Personal Image While the rest of the quad has shown interest in other things -- sports, academics, cooking, etc -- Dicky doesn't show any particular interest in anything else besides his charm, image and good looks. He considers himself the ladies man. Dicky's brothers often try to become as cool as him but it never really works out as seen in the "Pilot," "Remote Control Control." In "Scaredy Dance," Ricky even got Dicky to teach him how to dress like him so that he could get a date to the dance. Unfortunately, the girl ended up accepting to go dance with both Ricky and Dicky. Dicky often takes advantage of his good looks to get what he wants - but it backfires on him too. In "Harpers for President," he only started running for president because girls were all over him. This helped him tie with the rest of the quads at the top despite having no good ideas. In "Unhappy Campers," he carried mud to the camp so that he could apply it on his face and look "ruggedy" and attractive to girls. Unfortunately, this caused Dawn's teammates to pressure her into dating Dicky because he looked hot. He had a crush on Lilly but Lilly took advantage of Dicky's obsession with good looks to trick him into flexing his muscles, giving the girls a chance to win against the boys in a tug of war contest. When the rest of the quads are obsessed with things, Dicky just acts cool and never gets carried away. In "Remote Control Control," Dawn took advantage of this to trick the boys into dropping the remote. But she was shocked when Dicky held onto the remote. The quads were shocked because it's not like Dicky to care about the TV remote. In "To Be Invited or Not to Be," Dicky surprisingly takes it very well when he doesn't get invited to go back to Simone's house. He even starts reading a book. In "Quadsled," the rest of the quads try coming up with complex excuses for Mae to replace them in their competition. But Dicky just asks her directly without coming up with any excuse. Mishaps Dicky is kind-hearted and usually has good intentions. However, his inability to understand or take things seriously often serves to lead the quads into troubles - and unexpected adventures. Sometimes the quads struggle explaining plans to Dicky. In "She Blinded Him with Science (Bob)," Dawn struggled in getting Dicky to understand her plan of how they were going to mess with Ricky and convinced him superstitions are real. Dicky even went ahead and sat on the chair they had set up for Ricky. This eventually backfired on Dawn when Dicky became convinced that Dawn was the cause of the bad luck. When Syd in "New Kid on the Block" said that she was told to stay away from the quadruplets next door, the quads had to work hard to convince Dicky that they were the quads she was referring to and no other quads around. In the episode “Ye Olde Hand Holde”, it is inferred Dicky never learned long division. The other quads tend to assign Dicky some delicate tasks despite his reputation. In "I Want Candace," Dicky's task was to make the final appointment for Dawn to meet Candace. Unfortunately, he made an appointment for his hair, causing the quads to miss Candace at the tour bus. In "A Brief Case of Popularity," they tasked Dicky with hiding Ricky's "uncool" briefcase and outfits. Instead of keeping them somewhere Ricky wouldn't check, Dicky placed them in the fridge which made it easier for Ricky to find. Dicky's unconventional kind of thinking has its perks as it sometimes helps them get out of trouble, either intentionally or accidentally. In "Doggy Door Afternoon," he helped them get out of a dog door when all four of them got stuck. In "The Harper Quad-Jobbers", he tries to get a person to call him and the other quads by saying a weird word. Trivia *He is the third quad born. *He is the only quad to have brown eyes. *He's the cool Harper who likes to impress the ladies. *Blue is his favorite color. *He chose Tiny Elvis for his dog's name. *Dicky is lactose intolerant, meaning he can't eat or drink products such as milk or ice cream without having digestive problems. However he still likes to eat products with lactose in them because he considers it to be worth it. *Dicky has trouble pronouncing words or getting phrases right: **In Valentime's Day, he calls it "Valentimes" instead of "Valentines" **He also says "preg meant" instead of "pregnant" **In A Brief Case of Popularity, he says "a beef case of all important meats" instead of "a briefcase for all important meetings." *He had one failed math test from repeating the eighth Grade. **The only gets A's that he gets are in Gym. *Dicky believes his middle name is Abigail in Odd Quad Out, although it's a girl's name and is in fact Dawn's middle name. *Dicky's middle name is revealed to be Steven in Ye Olde Hand Holde. *He, along with Dawn, are the first Quads to undergo puberty. *His actor got fired from the series, so his last episode was Quadbusters; his replacement character was added to the recurring cast and was named, Britt. Gallery IMG 20190210 130501.jpg IMG 20190210 130630.jpg Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Pre-Teens Category:Harper family